Who cares
by Reimusha
Summary: Une nuit de plus à Elm Street. Un rêve de plus. Une victime de plus. COMPLET
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : je sais que Freddy Krueger appartient entièrement à la New Line et à Wes Craven et c'est bien dommage mais tout le reste ici est à moi.

Connaissez-vous la terreur de celui qui s'endort ?

Il tremble jusqu'au bout des orteils

Parce que le sol se dérobe sous lui.

Et le rêve commence…

_Friedrich Nietzsche_

Chapitre 1

Springwood, Ohio.

Lori se réveilla en sursaut, le visage couvert de sueur. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle scruta l'obscurité, le ventre noué, l'image de son cauchemar irrémédiablement ancrée dans la tête.

Lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, elle poussa un jappement de frayeur.

_Maman… pourquoi faut-il que les parents se croient obligés d'aller voir si tout va bien quand leur enfant fait un cauchemar…_

- Je vais bien, maman, je vais bien.

- Mais… je t'ai entendue hurler !

_Hurler ?… il faut toujours qu'elle exagère._

- C'était juste un cauchemar.

- Encore ? C'est le quatrième en moins d'une semaine !

_Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire ? C'est moi qui les fait, pas elle…_

- Je me rendors tout de suite, ne t'inquiète pas.

- D'accord, mais si tu as un problème, appelle-moi…

- C'est promis.

- Bonne nuit…

- C'est ça !

Elle referma doucement la porte, et l'obscurité envahit de nouveau la petite pièce.

Lori ferma les yeux, pour les rouvrir aussitôt. « Son » visage ne cessait de la hanter, à tel point qu'elle fit un effort pour se rappeler tous les détails de son rêve. « Le quatrième en moins d'une semaine ». Sa mère était imprécise : en fait, c'était le quatrième en quatre nuits…

L'homme, elle en était sûre à présent, était celui qui revenait chaque nuit et chaque nuit, elle se réveillait en nage, toujours avant qu'il ne la rattrape et ne la frappe de sa griffe, cette affreuse griffe qu'il faisait crisser sur la moindre parcelle de métal. Mais cette nuit…Ce souvenir lui donna la nausée et, machinalement, elle porta la main à son estomac. Son geste, quoique naturel, lui arracha un hoquet de surprise : à cet endroit, sur le T-shirt découpé comme par quatre lames de rasoir, s'étalait une large tache de sang, encore humide.

Sa main avait une marque brunâtre…


	2. Chapter 2

Lori jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle. L'endroit était sombre, malgré les flammes émanant de la bouche béante des chaudières, qui donnaient une couleur pourpre aux murs sans vie, effrités et parfois cassés par le temps.

_La chaufferie…_

Elle se tenait sur une des passerelles de cette chaufferie, véritable labyrinthe lugubre d'escaliers et de portes ne menant nulle part, où s'amoncelaient ça et là un véritable pandémonium d'objets hétéroclites. Lori se baissa pour se saisir de ce que, dans l'obscurité, elle crut être un bâton. Quand sa main se referma dessus, un frisson parcourut son échine et un violent goût de bile monta jusqu'à ses lèvres. C'était froid et lisse. Elle le porta à la lumière sanguinolente des flammes et comprit soudain son erreur. Ce qu'elle portait dans sa main tremblante était un os, un os trop grand pour appartenir à un animal si celui-ci n'avait eu taille humaine…Elle se cramponna de toutes ses forces à cet os, espérant comprendre, trouver une logique à ce qui lui arrivait. La vérité était pourtant là, horrible, terrifiante : un os humain.

Lori baissa les yeux. Des centaines… non, des milliers d'os… Elle marchait dans un amoncellement d'os de toutes tailles, tous d'une blancheur éclatante accentuée par les reflets de feu sanglants. Elle chancela et s'appuya sur un tuyau qui courait le long du mur.

_Brûlant…_

Elle retira vivement sa main avec un sifflement de douleur. Une odeur âcre s'éleva dans l'air alourdi. Elle regarda sa main, inquiète, mais fascinée : elle avait mal… Elle y vit apparaître une longue et fine tache rougeâtre qui lui traversait complètement la paume.

Soudain, une voix grave, presque sépulcrale, s'éleva au-dessus du bruit assourdissant des chaudières et l'appela par son nom. Lori sursauta et leva les yeux, par instinct. Mais bien qu'elle scrutât longuement le lieu plongé dans les ténèbres d'où semblait provenir la voix, elle n'aperçut rien.

Alors, dans le silence revenu, un nouveau bruit se fit entendre. Un crissement. Encore et toujours le même crissement, langoureux, inquiétant, effrayant, entrecoupé par le martèlement de la tuyauterie, un crissement sadique que provoquerait une craie neuve sur un tableau noir d'écolier, amplifié jusqu'à l'absurde, un crissement qui fait serrer les dents et se tendre les nerfs.

Lori recula. Elle trébucha. La peur commençait à la gagner, cette fois la vraie peur, irrationnelle, impossible à dominer ; la peur de quelque chose de surnaturel et d'incompréhensible, la peur qui fait ressortir les instincts sans laisser de place à la réflexion logique. Son cœur battait au rythme saccadé des chaudières. Sa respiration haletante la faisait presque souffrir. Elle voulut courir, s'enfuir le plus loin possible de ce bruit qui la torturait.

Elle se retourna et se heurta à lui. Sous le choc, elle tomba et resta à terre, interdite, sans pouvoir se relever. Au cours de sa chute, elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Les détails de sa personne lui parvinrent par flashs incomplets et successifs. Un pull rayé, rouge et vert, dégueulasse. Un pantalon noir. Un vieux feutre usé cachait ses yeux. Il ouvrit sa main droite dans un cliquetis métallique. Lori n'y prêta pas attention. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de son visage : atrocement brûlé, il fondait tous les traits en une même masse rougeâtre mêlée de cicatrices. Tout y était flou, imparfaitement dessiné. Tout, sauf… Il avait relevé le bord de son chapeau et regardait fixement la jeune fille. Ses yeux, d'un vert presque phosphorescent, observaient gravement son jeune visage avec un désir animal. Il s'était avancé et se tenait à présent juste au-dessus d'elle, toujours étendue de terreur. Il se baissa à peine et, de sa griffe, effleura doucement les lèvres de Lori qui ne fit aucun mouvement pour se débarrasser de l'immonde apparition, paralysée par la peur qui grandissait de seconde en seconde. Elle eut soudain l'impression qu'elle allait mourir, vraiment mourir, prisonnière de ce cauchemar tellement réel, elle savait désormais qu'elle ne s'en réveillerait peut-être jamais, elle jouait sa vie et allait sans doute la perdre maintenant…

En un éclair, la griffe s'abattit sur elle tandis qu'il poussait un gloussement écœurant, elle n'essaya même pas de l'éviter. Une douleur vive et cuisante se fit sentir au niveau de son estomac, et un voile rouge inonda ses yeux, puis ce fut le noir absolu. Quand il leva sa griffe pour la deuxième fois, il ne rencontra que le vide.


	3. Chapter 3

DRRRRRIIIIIING !

Lori soupira. Elle avait attendu la matin dans l'angoisse d'un nouveau rêve, n'osant même pas fermer les yeux. Elle se dressa sur son lit, encore tremblante de la nuit qui venait de s'achever.

Elle se leva doucement. Quand ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec la moquette épaisse, elle vacilla et fut contrainte de se rasseoir. Elle resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, nauséeuse, sentant les murs de se chambre tourner autour d'elle. On frappa à la porte.

- Lori ? Tu es réveillée ?

- Oui, papa, je me lève.

Elle étendit le bras et alluma sa lampe de chevet. La lumière l'éblouit, la forçant à refermer les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit peu de temps après, la pièce lui parut chaude et accueillante. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut oublier son étrange mais dangereux cauchemar. Cela l'encouragea à se lever.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses « blessures », pour s'apercevoir avec un certain soulagement qu'elle n'avait plus aucun stigmate des aventures de la nuit. Uniquement son imagination. Depuis le début. Au fond, c'était plutôt rassurant.

Elle se dirigea vers le placard et l'ouvrit. Un souffle de feu lui ébouillanta le visage, et le bruit des chaudières agressa ses tympans. Instinctivement, elle recula d'un pas et se cogna à la porte close qui, un instant plus tôt, donnait encore sur sa chambre douillette et sûre. Elle serra les poings et frappa contre le métal lourd qui la séparait de la réalité. Son ventre lui faisait mal, le sang ruisselait de son T-shirt. D'une voix désespérée, elle appela son père, le suppliant de venir à son secours.

Derrière elle, un rire retentit. Elle n'osa pas se retourner, elle savait qu'il était là, qu'il la regardait. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? La griffe produisit un léger sifflement lorsqu'il l'abattit sur elle, suffisamment à l'avance pour qu'elle l'entende et analyse froidement cette donnée. Elle ferma les yeux, ne poussant aucun cri, même en sentant le métal glacé pénétrer sa chair. Elle tomba doucement, morte bien avant d'avoir atteint le sol.

Au milieu de cette chambre baignée par la douce lumière d'une lampe de chevet gisait un corps lové dans la tiédeur de son propre sang. Un de plus. Plus personne ne compte ; qui cela intéresse-t-il désormais ?


End file.
